


直播事故

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: R18G预警！观看过程中如有不适请立刻退出！R18G预警！观看过程中如有不适请立刻退出！R18G预警！观看过程中如有不适请立刻退出！极度血腥，谨慎观看开车只写he，别看闪闪这么惨，放心吧他没事阴阳人设定，雌性生殖器描写预警R18G预警！观看过程中如有不适请立刻退出！R18G预警！观看过程中如有不适请立刻退出！R18G预警！观看过程中如有不适请立刻退出！
Relationships: 路人闪
Kudos: 22





	直播事故

“醒了醒了。”

“准备开始直播。”

太阳穴处传来一阵尖锐的刺痛，吉尔伽美什缓缓睁开眼睛。

【本王好像是签完合同回来——】

不过转瞬间，吉尔伽美什便清楚了目前的状况。

他被绑架了。在他刚签完合同正飞回南极的路上，飞机飞入海域没多久便意外失事，为了防止御主向他闹脾气，吉尔伽美什即便才经历了一场通宵谈判，也不得不一一救下了那些被迫昏迷的乘客，而他最后的意识停留在他将沉睡中的乘客安排在附近的荒岛上，并通知了地面指挥中心的时候。

【被阴了——】

吉尔伽美什不需多想，这一系列看似意外，但稍做考虑就知道不过是一次阴谋。

“各位，晚上好。”

吉尔伽美什的下巴被一只手挑起来，抬眸只见一个颇显专业的摄像机摆在眼前，黑洞洞的摄像头正对着他的脸。

来人并不是在和他对话，吉尔伽美什就顺势没有理会，他扯了扯不知被什么器械绑在身后的双手，完全没有挣动的迹象，只有叮呤的锁链声，魔力也被牵制于此无法调动，甚至不止于双臂，脖子上被缠了一圈铁链钉入身后靠着的墙上，脚踝也被同样的铁链向两侧分开固定进地面以下。

真不是什么让人安心的情况，吉尔伽美什平静的双眼扫过整个房间，除正在说话的这一人外，周围还坐着几个同样戴着黑色的面罩，全副武装的男人。

最糟糕的是，这似乎是个直播现场。

“暗网……”吉尔伽美什轻吐出声。

他对这种上不了台面的东西自是厌恶，却没想到自己有一天会栽在这群人的手里。

“原来圣杯连这种知识都告诉你们吗。”领头人同样压低了声音，凑到吉尔伽美什耳边，“知道你是从者我很开心。”

说完这句话，他收回身子继续对着摄像头直播：

“今天的玩具是我肖想已久的那位大人。”

「他看着好像是那个乌鲁克财团的董事长！」

「真的像！不会是本人吧！」

吉尔伽美什正对面的墙壁上挂着一台巨大的显示器，辅一抬头便见到他整个人都被映射在屏幕中，镜头随着摄像机的移动慢慢拉远，右侧实时评论密密麻麻的一晃而过。

“就是他，乌鲁克财团董事长吉尔伽美什，同时还是……”

男人倒是还有分寸，没有将吉尔伽美什真实的身份广而告之。

“我第一次见到你的照片时就觉得你很美。”男人抚摸着吉尔伽美什鬓角的发丝，“从那时我就想，我一定要进去你的身体才行。”

男人再次低声耳语：“所以啊，你是从者真的太棒了，这样就算把你玩死了也没什么麻烦。”

吉尔伽美什沉稳的表情有一瞬间龟裂，锐利的竖瞳如猫受到惊吓时那般突然放大。

“区区杂种——！”

吉尔伽美什的面容终于染上暴怒的艷色，然而任凭他怎样愤怒，锁链依旧岿然不动，只有坚硬的材质在他的皮肤上留下几道暗红色的伤痕。

男人舔了下嘴角，抓着吉尔伽美什的头发向着墙面狠狠砸去。

“——！”

疼痛来的猝不及防，吉尔伽美什发出了一声痛呼，咬紧了嘴唇。

几下猛烈的撞击后，鲜血顺着吉尔伽美什的脸颊流淌而下，冲着太阳穴而来的袭击让他一阵晃神。

男人趁此机会，脱了吉尔伽美什的衣服，剪刀在细腻的肌肤上划出了点点血珠。

只剩一件衬衣和底裤时，吉尔伽美什下意识的合拢膝盖，即使他明知不可避免，却仍要逃避一般扭过头去。

随着剪刀剪下内裤的最后一块布料，男人命令旁边一名协助的人分开吉尔伽美什的双腿，他自己则去调整摄像机的角度。

“等等！这是！”男人被吉尔伽美什的腿间风光所吸引，把摄像头聚焦到那片秘处。

“这是女人的……”

他的手指痴迷地划过那两片白嫩的，颤抖着的肉瓣，用指尖轻轻分开，掩藏其中的一截嫩红色豆子悄悄冒出头来。

如果眼神能杀人，吉尔伽美什或许已经将现场以及屏幕后的所有人碎尸万段了。

男人将摄像机向上移，从吉尔伽美什的腿间移动到他半掩在发丝后的眼睛上，吉尔伽美什不似方才的平静，眼角微红，眼底波涛汹涌，还有一丝不易察觉的惊慌失措。

“我的观众们！你们看到了吗！这幅美景！”男人把摄像机放回原位，画面正好将吉尔伽美什完全笼罩在内，也捕捉到吉尔伽美什不知是因为愤怒还是羞辱而红透的脸，从画面中能看到他侧脸完美的线条，以及从他被咬破的嘴唇流下的一线血痕。

「阴阳人！」

「干死他干死他干死他！」

“很可惜，我们今天确实要干‘死’他。”男人咬重了那个字的读音，“毕竟他身后的势力很大，如果今天放过他，死的就是我了。”

“你们有什么想玩的，就快点说吧，说晚了可就来不及了。”

***

“立香！藤丸立香！”

晚饭时间，一名工作人员撞开食堂大门找到正在吃饭的藤丸立香等人。

“快！出事了！”那名工作人员一路跑来，甚至来不及喘口气，“吉尔伽美什出事了！”

“吉尔伽美什王？！”藤丸立香直接从座位上站了起来，连带着饭碗都被摔在了地上。

冷静。”福尔摩斯接道，“出什么事了？”

“他被……暗网……”工作人员继续断断续续地说道，“我们正在……定位……但是……”说着说着却哭了起来，“你们快去看看吧……我们不知道该怎么办了……”

藤丸立香等人赶到控制室的时候，直播正好告一段落，于是迦勒底众人看到的就是一名成年男性起身退出画面，露出了被遮挡在身后的吉尔伽美什：垂着脑袋看不清表情，全身，尤其是脖子和肩膀到处都是形迹可怖的渗血的咬痕，绑着锁链的那几处皮肤也被磨得出了血，衣服只剩下一件衬衫还拧在手臂上，被迫分开的双腿之间是属于女性的下体，红色和白色的液体相融，将私密处染得泥泞不堪，一丝白浊与刚刚抽出体内的性具藕断丝连，最后隐没在积水的地板上，显然是一副惨遭轮暴的模样。

超出预想的状况让藤丸立香失去了思考能力。

“这是什么！怎么回事！”

“暗网上的一个直播，我们刚刚发现的。”另一名端坐于控制台前操作的工作人员回答道，“已经尝试定位了但是——”

“Fxxk！”他的拳头猛的砸向桌面，“找不到！他坐的那班飞机坠海之后就找不到人了！”

“对方是有备而来的。”福尔摩斯冷静推理道，“这是一场有预谋的绑架。”

“而且是魔术届的大人物。”

“重点排查太平洋上的私人岛屿，尤其关注那些设有结界的——”

“啊——！”

福尔摩斯还没交代完，就听见吉尔伽美什从嗓子里挤出一声压抑的呻吟。

又一名男性压在吉尔伽美什身上，下身飞快地耸动起来，同时嘴上靠近吉尔伽美什的锁骨，在授意下狠狠咬了下去，新的血迹从伤口处流下伤痕累累的胸膛。

吉尔伽美什被施加性暴力时沉默不语，但是在锁骨被咬出血时没忍住闷哼了一声，他依然偏着头，被牵制着不高不低地垂着，全身的枷锁随着下体的撞击哗啦哗啦的作响。

“吉尔！”藤丸立香紧握的手心中也留下了细小的伤痕，“这是直播对吧，能谈判吗！”

“正在尝试！但是评论刷的太快了，不一定能被看见！”

藤丸立香只觉得一阵头晕目眩，被搀扶着才能站稳。

“去叫梅林，还有伊什塔尔他们……”他颤抖着声音说道，“不能再让这些人继续……”

***

“迦勒底找过来了，他们正在看你的直播。”男人从后面抱住吉尔伽美什的身体，将手中无力的双腿掰开。他看到了那些不合群的评论，轻舐着吉尔伽美什的耳垂说道。

吉尔伽美什的身体顿时一僵。

“真是一群正人君子，怪不得你还是处女。”男人的手指更过分的分开吉尔伽美什的私处，露出被黑色的巨物撑开进入的软穴。“让他们看看你的宝物，它真漂亮，不是吗。”

“唔……”

吉尔伽美什的双腿绷紧，然后又一次被强硬分开。

前穴被没完没了的进入，轮奸的发起者们从不在意他的感受，只管射了就换下一个，下体从一开始的疼痛，到微妙的快感，现在却只剩下麻木，只有看到换人的时候才意识到自己又一次被内射了。

糟糕的初次让娇嫩的穴道满是伤口，丝丝鲜血黏着在灼热的性器上，随着冲撞飞溅在两腿以及腿间的地面上，再被穴内流淌而出的精液覆盖，这些一一都被记录在了镜头中，展现在人前。

“你在生气吗。”男人挑起吉尔伽美什的下颚，轻佻地抚摸着艷丽的眼尾，他咬上曲线优美的背部，将甘甜的鲜血咽进肚子里。

吉尔伽美什嘴角的血痕已经干涸，于是新的血液从被他自己咬破的伤口中一路流到下巴，滴到因为疼痛而剧烈起伏的胸口。

他微抬起头，睁开紧闭的眼睛，和想象中的不同，那双眼睛虽然被激出了点滴生理性的泪水，但却如置身事外般平静，就如同满身血污被强暴的那个人并不是他一样。

弹幕在看到吉尔伽美什冷淡的双眼时达到了今晚的第一次顶峰。

「不愧是董事长大人！这样都不带害怕的！」

「你们行不行啊！换我上！」

「我不管你是谁 快放了他 不然我们饶不了你」

吉尔伽美什自然也看到了来自迦勒底的评论，看那天真的语气，恐怕是他的御主亲身上阵了，只是他已经快没有了精力去嘲笑御主的单纯。

男人察觉到吉尔伽美什的恍惚，于是他伸出了罪恶的手。

“唔——！啊啊——！”

男人的手指用力掐住吉尔伽美什腿间被冷落的阴蒂，略长的指甲陷进肉里，新的伤口很快被添加在这块人体上最为敏感的地方。

吉尔伽美什弯下腰干呕着，脖子上的勒痕便更加晃眼了。

男人一手将吉尔伽美什的身体捞回怀中，两个助理帮他分开吉尔伽美什的双腿，于是男人专心致志地搓揉起那块嫩肉来。

吉尔伽美什挣扎的厉害，锁链第一次发出咣啷咣啷的响声，但是双腿合拢也会再次被分开，男人特地将那两片肉瓣也掰开，指甲一下一下地磨着阴蒂上的伤口，双指猛一用力掐住根部，新的血珠迸溅到手心。

男人把手上的血舔干净，怜惜般摩挲着被摩擦得滚烫的穴口。

吉尔伽美什感到不妙，第六感疯狂警告着他尽快远离这群疯子。

“可爱的小东西。”男人调戏着揉了几下那颗被过分折磨的豆子，对着一名在远处待命的助理说道，“赏给你了。”

危机感越来越强烈，吉尔伽美什几乎被这种预感淹没，他瞪大的眼睛眼睁睁地看着那个人的脸凑到自己下身的位置，已经僵硬的腿快被分开到极限。吉尔伽美什不会相信他们只是要给他来一次口交这么简单。

柔软的嘴唇压在刺痛的阴蒂上，接着是坚硬的牙齿的触感，在吉尔伽美什不敢置信的僵直下，来人用牙齿狠狠咬了上去。

“——啊——！”

敏感的器官被牙齿咀嚼食物般咬在嘴里，吉尔伽美什伸长脖子，无力管理的诞液混着血液一起流下嘴角，过度的疼痛让他连惨叫都做不到，一声微弱的气音很快被压回喉咙。

他只感觉到眼前一黑，一阵剧烈的疼痛袭来，下一秒腿间已经布满了血污，吉尔伽美什眼见着面前的男人嘴里嚼着某种东西咽了下去，直播间的观众也看到了，弹幕又一次迎来爆发。

「吃葡萄！吃葡萄！我就知道葡萄大佬不会让我失望的！」

「又到了喜闻乐见的吃葡萄时间！」

男人再次抬起吉尔伽美什疲软的头，露出他一瞬间茫然的脸。

吉尔伽美什已经懵了。

双腿间的血液开始蔓延，一步步压过了白色的精斑。

***

“混账！”

藤丸立香的怒吼几乎响彻了整个迦勒底。

“梅林！还没找到吗！”

“不行，王和迦勒底的联系被切断了，绑匪隐藏的很好，我只能看到一点影子。”

梅林握紧了他的权杖，用力到手背的青筋都明显可见。

“Assassin们已经出动了，目前还没有消息。”

明明被残忍对待的吉尔伽美什没有哭泣，藤丸立香却已经泪流满面，眼中满是怒火。

就算吉尔伽美什王当初堕入冥界时也没有这样狼狈过！

“啊啊！！！”

一直在监视直播的工作人员突然尖声大叫，藤丸立香连忙回头去看直播画面，正好看到男人取来一个狼牙棒。

那是真正意义上的武器，绝不是狼牙棒形状的性爱道具，铁质的棒身上竖满了闪着寒光的铁刺。

藤丸立香看到画面里的吉尔伽美什下意识挣扎着，他的身上已经找不到完好的皮肤了，到处都是狰狞的伤口和血痕，但不管是藤丸立香，还是迦勒底的任何人，更甚至是吉尔伽美什自己，都只能看着泛着血色的刑具贴上下体狼狈的洞口。

“哈啊——！哈啊——！”

狼牙棒被一点一点地挤进身体里，大股大股的鲜血喷涌出来，血色彻底取代了乳色，铺满了整个屏幕。

吉尔伽美什的两条大腿已经完全看不到肌肤的肉色了，满满的都是血液，还有被狼牙棒捣碎的碎肉。

男人一手拿着狼牙棒在吉尔伽美什的下身抽插着，一边舔舐着吉尔伽美什脸上的血痕和泪痕。弹幕里就像一场狂欢，疯狂地刷着各种污言秽语。

吉尔伽美什的呼吸声中带着隐忍的痛苦，不过多时，嗓音已经变得沙哑。

屏幕前的人们看到吉尔伽美什浑身布满伤痕，在来自下体的虐待中低下头，吐出一大口鲜血。

藤丸立香猛的倒退一步。

“吉尔伽美什！！！”

那叫声痛彻心扉。

***

吉尔伽美什胸膛的起伏已经很微弱了，双眸几近失去神采。

眼前阵阵发黑，如影随形的疼痛也变得麻木起来，此情此景下，他竟开始回想起工作来。

【大意了，遗嘱还没立，应该早点把公司交给立香的。】

【说好和那几个人一起喝酒，大概也没有机会了。】

【游戏记录，明明马上就要破了。】

吉尔伽美什半昏迷中看到点点金色的光斑从自己身体里飞出来。

男人也发现了，于是他掰过吉尔伽美什的头，亲吻上那两片血色弥漫的惨白的嘴唇，渡过丝丝魔力。

“我还没玩够呢，不要死。”男人一把抽出深深插进吉尔伽美什体内的狼牙棒，欣赏着腿间血肉模糊的狼藉。

然而灵体的消散只是稍稍被延缓了而已。

男人解开碍事的锁链，从背后欺身而上，将吉尔伽美什揽在怀中压在地面上。

男人在冲天的血腥气息中终于膨发勃起，将污黑的阴茎捅进已然认不清形状的缝隙中。

吉尔伽美什随着身后的顶撞一下一下的吐着血，他被抓着头发抬起头来，正好看到画面中自己被折磨的惨状，看到自己像个玩偶一般被男人压倒玩弄。

已经几乎陷入黑暗的视线突然捕捉到一条弹幕：

「我们找到你了 再坚持一下 求求你再坚持一下」

【啊……】

吉尔伽美什的意识回过神来。

【本王在干什么啊……】

吉尔伽美什用尽最后力气打开了宝物库的大门，在所有人都没反应过来时，一连破坏了摄像机的支架，也同时带走了屋内所有人的性命。

弹幕出现了一瞬的空白。

“你们在看着吧。”吉尔伽美什尽力让自己的声音显得不那么虚弱，“不想我把事情闹大，就在十分钟之内赶过来。”

【十分钟，极限了……】

自此画面中只剩下了一只苍白无力的手，而主人已经不省人事。

***

“他根本就是在逞强啦！”

伊什塔尔甚至打破了原则，找到吉尔伽美什的第一时间就用上了她的天之舟，一路冲破了迦勒底的墙壁把马上就要消散的王带了回来。

现在她正和其余人一起站在手术室的门外焦急地等待着。

“什么不想把事情闹大啊！就是坚持不住了还要嘴硬嘛！”

“但是还活着，还活着，真的太好了……”藤丸立香边哭边说道，他也没有精力去换下染上血渍的衣服了。

“这次多亏了他们对吉尔伽美什不怎么了解。”奥兹曼迪亚斯满脸疲态地走过来安慰道，“估计他们以为黄金的也是那种凭借肉体力量战斗的类型吧，又发现他的灵基马上就要消散了，所以才解开了禁锢。”

“但是吉尔他——”

藤丸立香说到一半，手术室的门被从内侧推开了，他连忙凑上去。

“救回来了，人还昏迷着，虽然是从者之身，但还是让他休息一段时间吧。”

听此，藤丸立香松了一口气，他向门内望去，正好看见吉尔伽美什身上披了一件染血的帘布昏迷着被抱出来。

“先去给他换一身衣服吧。”

藤丸立香抱着吉尔伽美什重新恢复生机的身体，看着他安稳下来的面容，终于安下了心。


End file.
